


Twelve more Rounds

by lucienne



Series: Stories of an Agent and his Quartermaster [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Q is actually a sex addict, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienne/pseuds/lucienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to fuck you so well." </p>
<p>"I wish you would keep your promises, agent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve more Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below for prompts! I'm up for anything.

They ended up in Q's flat.

 

Q wasn't really the type to easily give in, but it's been a long time since and he's had this obsession with Bond even before they've met. And now that it was finally happening, well, how could he not?

 

Bond pushed Q into the flat, their lips and tongues still very busy and going at it, while their hands went and tried to be acquainted with every inch of skin and every corner and expanse. It was addicting and Bond never wanted it to end. Q was something else entirely, and this was further supported by the sound that Q made when Bond's hand found the Quartermaster's slowly hardening cock inside the confines of his (worn) trousers.

 

"Oh _, Bond_. More. _God_ , _more_." He breathed out, and Bond couldn't deny him much as he could deny himself.

 

He gave Q a chaste kiss before looking at those tantalizing blue green eyes and whispering, "Bring us to the bedroom," against Q's lips. Q audible swallowed, licked his dry lips and Bond felt spidery fingers circle his wrist and was quickly tugged deep into the flat.

 

In that quick moment, the agent took note of what Q's flat looked like. Which was just like his personality, meaning simple and functional. There were minimal decorations, the wall was mostly white. What he noticed, however, was the amount of _books_ Q had in his flat. The Quartermaster didn't really seem like a bookworm to him, but with the thick ass glasses and unruly hair, he should've at least considered it.

 

"Stop thinking." Q commanded-- _commanded_. He just _commanded_ agent 007. "Stop thinking and pay attention to me, 007." Q snapped. Bond growled and attacked his neck, rubbing his growing erection against the other man's, his head flooded with the fact that Q--the same Q who looked like a fucking teenager-- _commanded_ him to shut up. He was harder than he ever remembered being.

 

Bond pushed Q into the bed to take off his suit jacket and tie while Q looked at him from the bed, elbows supporting him with a lustful glint in his eyes, lips parted and swollen, and that prominent bulge protruding from his trousers. He looked positively _delicious_.

 

"I'm going to fuck you _so well_."

 

"I wish you would keep your promises, agent."

 

Bond had his lips on Q almost immediately again, his other hand pulling off the other man's glasses and placed it on the bed side table, while his other hand slipped off the buttons of his Quartermaster's shirt. Bond straddled him, now completely naked, and rutted himself against Q's clothed erection. The younger man tilted his head back in pleasure.

 

"Do it," Q said. "Do it _, come on_."

 

Bond chuckled as he peeled Q's clothing away from his warming body. "Now, now. Don't act too rashly, Quartermaster. I wouldn't want you to do anything you'll regret."

 

Q groaned and Bond was surprised to find the man already inserting fingers inside his hole, fingering himself and stretching his insides. Bond quickly slipped himself into a condom.

 

"I've waited long enough..." Q gasped as he felt a particular part his fingers hit and Bond felt his mouth water. "Been wanting you since--AH, _BOND_! Hurry! _Do it_!" Q cried out and took hold of Bond's cock and led it right at his own hole. They looked at each other for a brief moment, their eyes glistening in the darkness of the room, before meeting again for another kiss, soft compared to the sudden movement of Bond as he entered Q.

 

Q bit Bond's lips until both of them tasted copper, but neither stopped their ministrations. Bond would pull out and right before he'd slip completely out of Q, he'd push back in again while Q would meet his thrusts. Q had his nails imbed on Bond's back, his skin threatening to break but none of them cared at the moment. Bond snapped his hips and raised Q's legs over his shoulders to push in deeper, and Q's eyes shot open and released a long litany of, "Bond! _Fuck, yes_! Oh _yes_ , that's it! You feel so fucking _good_ , Bond!" as he came and released strings of come onto both their abdomen.

The sight of Q spent beneath him was more than enough to get him off and he released inside Q, thrusting until he was completely soft and pliant, before slipping out of his Quartermaster. Bond rolled onto the side and they both stared at the ceiling for a while in silence. That was until Q straddled Bond's legs from above him, lips curling into a grin.

 

"Ready for round two, 007?"

 

Bond chuckled. "You're insatiable." Before he wound his arms around Q's hips and flipped them both until Bond was above him again.

 

They went on for twelve more rounds.


End file.
